One And Only
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [SongFic] Sasusaku. Desde que Sasuke regresó, a Sakura se le ha hecho difícil poder acercarse a él, tanto por los complejos que él tiene, como el miedo que ella le tiene después de todo el daño que le hizo y no puede más con la situación. Naruto la hace notar que no solo él la esta alejando, si no que ella lo esta alejando a él también "Te reto a que me dejes ser tu única..."


Hace mucho no hacia un song-fic, y ayer en la madrugada me dio un golpe de inspiración oyendo esta canción y decidí hacer uno. La canción es One and Only de Adele, una de mis canciones favoritas, espeor que les guste y espero leer su opinión como siempre

Gracias por leer!

-…-

-…-

-…-

Una fuerte tormenta caía en todo Konoha, una tormenta que llevaba azotando el pueblo casi toda la semana sin intenciones de detenerse.

Un fuerte rayo cayó haciendo que Sakura se despertara sobresaltada… no asustada por el retumbar de las ventanas a la hora que el relámpago se estrelló contra la tierra haciendo todas las ventanas de su pequeño departamento temblar, ni porque su mente había decidido darle una pesadilla en vez de un sueño tranquilo.

Sakura vivía en eterna angustia desde hace meses. Había tenido un encuentro cercano con Sasuke, y refiriéndose a cercano no se refería a alguna experiencia erótica, si no algo que iba más allá de aquello… ella había logrado cruzar una barrera que el Uchiha jamás había dejado cruzar a nadie.

_You've been on my mind_

_(has estado en mi mente)_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_(crezco encariñada cada dia)_

_Lose myself in time_

_(me pierdo en el tiempo)_

_Just thinking of your face_

_(solo pensando en tu cara)_

_God only knows_

_(solo Dios sabe)_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_(porque me esta tomando tanto)_

_To let my doubts go_

_(para dejar ir mis dudas)_

_You're the only one that I want_

_(tú eres el único que quiero)_

Todo empezó con el regreso de Sasuke hacia tres años, su relación había tomado tiempo para recuperarse, tiempo para acostumbrarse, tiempo para dejar ir los errores mutuos.

Hace siete meses, Sakura cansada de que la actitud de Sasuke aún siguiera siendo ciertamente distante hacia ella, Naruto decidió intervenir.

—Ven, sentémonos aquí Sakura-chan.

—¿Se puede saber la razón de porque estas tan serio?

—Claro, pero ven aquí—insistió Naruto dándole palmadas a la banca.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las muchas bancas de piedra que había en la aldea, por unos segundos los dos solo se quedaron observando el paisaje que noviembre ofrecía.

—Entonces…?

—He notado que ya te estas cansando de Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó callada, viéndolo sorprendida. Cuando Naruto decidía hablar en serio, jamás se equivocaba en nada.

—Tienes que entender que-

—Lo entiendo, por supuesto que lo hago. Es cansado ser rechazado tantas veces cuando aun así das lo mejor de ti.

Naruto le sonrió a Sakura haciéndola crear una mueca y que un sonrojo en su cara apareciera. Sabia a lo que se refería con eso, cuantas veces ella lo rechazó, ahora él había superado aquello y tenia su corazón en otro lado con alguien que lo cuidaba muy bien.

—Por eso Sakura-chan, he decidido hablar contigo.

—Vienes a abogar por Sasuke—Naruto ladeo la cabeza un poco dándole a entender que ahora ella tenia razón.

—Lo conozco mejor que nadie en esta aldea, o en este mundo. Él se siente culpable de todo, él no puede dejarte entrar en su vida por ti, si no por él.

—¿Por… él?

—Sí, entenderás que él perdió la cordura en esos tiempos, y cometió cosas atroces.

—Pero ya lo dejamos todo en el pasado.

—Él no, todo es por él. Él no deja ir todo el daño que hizo, en especial, él no puede dejar ir cuando intentó matarte… Se ve en sus ojos, y en sus ligeras acciones, cada que te ve frunce el seño y hace las manos puño… él no puede verte sin acordarse de que casi caes muerta gracias a él. Él no te deja volver a su vida porque siente que no lo merece—todo esto Naruto lo dijo viendo hacia el frente, mientras los brillantes ojos de Sakura lo veían asombrada.

Eso tenia sentido…

—Y cuando tú lo ves a él, también veo el miedo en ti. Sé que es difícil, y que toma tiempo abrir tus brazos por completo a él, porque te hizo daño y no estas dispuesta a tomar ese daño de nuevo.

—No es que no este dispuesta… es que… no podría soportarlo.

Naruto regresó su mirada a la de ella y sonrió levemente mientras una brisa empezaba a llevarse las hojas del suelo.

—Ya es hora, Sakura… ya es tiempo de dejar el miedo ir, para ti, como para él. Solo tú puedes ayudarlo a él, y solo él puede ayudarte a ti.

Con eso se paró y se fue dejándola con la cabeza volando hacia otro mundo.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_(No sé porque estoy asustada, he estado aquí antes)_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_(cada sentimiento, cada palabra, lo he imaginado todo)_

_You never know if you never try_

_(nunca sabrás si nunca tratas)_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_(de olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío)_

Tomó la palabra de Naruto, e hizo lo que pensó correcto. Fue a hablar con él procurando no hacer sangrar su labio inferior de tanto que lo presionaba con los dientes por los nervios, en un día que el cielo estaba tan gris que gritaba que caería una tormenta tal como la que caía en ese momento.

Él estaba donde esperó encontrarlo, entrenando cerca de un estanque.

—Sasuke—lo llamó decidida, pero con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Sakura…

—Necesitamos hablar.

—¿De qué?

Ella se acercó a él quedando a una distancia aún razonable.

—De nuestra situación—él arqueo una ceja, pero ella podía ver la confusión en sus ojos, ese tipo de confusión donde tantas cosas pasan en su cabeza, porque sabe a lo que ella se refiere pero no sabe como actuar.

Internamente sonrió, por primera vez lograba leer la mirada de Sasuke.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_(te reto a dejarme ser tu, tu primera y única)_

_Promise I'm worth it_

_(prometo que merezco la pena)_

_To hold in your arms_

_(para estar en tus brazos)_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_(así que, vamos, dame una oportunidad)_

_To prove I am the one who can _

_(de probar que soy la persona que puede)_

_Walk that mile_

_(caminar esa milla)_

_Until the end starts_

_(hasta que comience el final)_

—Estoy harta de esto, de ti… De que te sigas culpando de cosas que hiciste fuera de ti, hasta tú sabes que ese no eras tú. Estabas cegado, estabas siendo manipulado.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—¡Hazme saber!—gritó frustrada—Deja de ser así de una vez ¿Qué edad tienes? Ya no eres un adolescente desentendido. Sí jamás te dignas a abrir esa boca tuya como esperas que alguien sepa que decirte, que sepa como tratarte o que hacer. Compórtate como alguien de 21 años por una vez en tu vida.

—¿Quieres saber? ¿En serio?

En un segundo él la había aprisionado contra un árbol, asustándola.

—No podré jamás pasar por estas calles sin que alguien mencione algún error que cometí, antes pasaba por esas calles y era adorado… hoy en día el nombre Uchiha esta manchado, y mayoritariamente gracias a mi. Manche eso y a todos ustedes, en especial a Naruto y a ti. Los marque con mi odio haciéndolos sufrir. Se supone que eso era algo que tenia que ser solo mi asunto, pero ustedes acabaron en medio y sufrieron los daños.

—Sasuke-kun, tú no tienes que pensar así porque no es cierto.

—¿Crees que no puedo sentir como tiemblas en este momento? Y no me digas que es por el frio, tiemblas porque me tienes miedo, porque sigues desconfiando de mi. Me dices que no piense así cuando tú misma te estas delatando. Todos los días notó por mi mismo como alguien, que antes era cercano a mi, ahora se aterra de mi por lo que hice, no puedo vivir con eso, ni viéndote a ti asustada de mi, ni sabiendo que yo mismo me lo busque. Quisiera que esto no fuera así, pero no pienso estar con alguien que recuerda tan a flor de piel el daño que le hice, yo tampoco podría soportar eso.

Él se separó de ella dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la boca. Eso era cierto, cada palabra lo era… por el otro lado… eso había sido un cierto tipo de confesión, él había pensando en estar con ella, pero ella también se había encargado de alejarlo.

Cuando reacciono Sasuke se había ido con el viento.

_If I've been on your mind,_

_(si he estado en tu mente)_

_You hang on every word I say_

_(tú esperas de cada palabra que digo)_

_Lose yourself in time_

_(te pierdes en el tiempo)_

_At the mention of my name_

_(con la mención de mi nombre)_

_Will I ever know_

_(a caso alguna vez sabré)_

_How it feels to hold you close?_

_(que se siente abrazarte cerca?)_

_And have you tell me _

_(y tú me dirás)_

_Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

_(sea cual sea el camino que elija, tú iras?)_

Y así los meses pasaron… viéndose poco, evitándose. Él porque se había expuesto demasiado ante ella, y ella porque trataba de no sentir todo lo que él decía que ella no sentía. Aunque era difícil no verse al estar en el mismo equipo, habían encontrado la manera de evitarse lo más posible, y desde que Sasuke en ese momento trataba con los exámenes necesarios para ser ascendido a ANBU, llevaba casi dos meses sin verse. Y ella no dormía, y ella vivía pensando en él.

Lo extrañaba, y muchísimo.

Y se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de él. ¿La extrañaría también? Casi podía apostar que sí ¿Pero eso de que servía si vivían evitándose? Estaban tomando caminos separados de nuevo cuando se supone que debían de haber acabado tomar el mismo.

¿Alguna vez le darían resolución a eso? Ella solo quería saber que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, sentirse protegida y cuidada por él. Ya no le tenía miedo, ahora necesitaba tenerlo cerca, quería espantar esas noches frías con el calor de su cuerpo que la hacia sentir pequeña y que sus rodillas temblaran con la sola idea de pertenecerle… ya no quería seguir así.

Y parecía que si ella no lo hacia, él menos lo haría.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_(No sé porque estoy asustada, he estado aquí antes)_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_(cada sentimiento, cada palabra, lo he imaginado todo)_

_You never know if you never try_

_(nunca sabrás si nunca tratas)_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_(de olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío)_

Sin importar la tormenta que lograba hacer el suelo temblar, ella se puso su ropa de siempre y salió de ahí. Sabia donde encontrarlo, podía sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Invadió los territorios Uchiha sin ninguna duda y fue directo a la casa que Sasuke ocupaba, que por supuesto aún tenia luces prendidas. Saltó hacia el techo y camino hasta caer en el jardín de la casa.

Debajo de la lluvia, mojándose sin intenciones de buscar refugio estaba él.

—Sakura ¿Qué puedes necesitar aquí a las tres de la mañana?

—A ti—dijo sin miedo.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_(te reto a dejarme ser tu, tu primera y única)_

_Promise I'm worth it_

_(prometo que merezco la pena)_

_To hold in your arms_

_(para estar en tus brazos)_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_(así que, vamos, dame una oportunidad)_

_To prove I am the one who can _

_(de probar que soy la persona que puede)_

_Walk that mile_

_(caminar esa milla)_

_Until the end starts_

_(hasta que comience el final)_

Sasuke se volteo mirándola con duda. ¿En que sentido lo necesitaba a él?

—Y… ¿con que específicamente?

—En todo. En este tiempo me he dado cuenta que tenias razón, estaba aterrada de ti por lo que eres capas, pero es porque sé que tú tienes este poder sobre mi que nadie tiene, Naruto me lo dijo, él único que me podía ayudar a mi, eres tú.

—Sakura, vete a tú casa, te enfermaras.

—¡NO! Esta vez no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, logrando escapar para esconderte de todo esto. No te tengo miedo, Sasuke, que me hagas temblar es por una razón completamente diferente al miedo… Solo deja de esconderte de esto… Tú no mereces azotarte día a día por tus errores.

_I know it ain't easy _

_(sé que no es fácil)_

_Giving up your heart_

_(entregar tu corazón)_

—No prometo que todo nos salga bien siempre bien, pero Sasuke-kun… tenemos que tratar, ya es hora. Nos merecemos esto.

_Nobody's pefect_

_(nadie es perfecto)_

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

_(lo sé, no es fácil entregar tu corazón)_

_Trust me I've learned it_

_(confía en mi, lo he aprendido)_

Sakura se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente a él, quedó tan cerca que podía sentir como él también temblaba… por el frio o por que se estaba dejando ser humano.

—Sakura…

—Por favor, solo nos estamos haciendo más daño. Tú no entiendes, si me alejas, me estarás alejando de mi felicidad también.

Sasuke levanto una mano y la posó en la mejilla helada de ella. La observó meditando sus palabras. Memorizo el color de su piel con la poca luz que había, memorizo su nariz, sus labios finos, sus ojos.

—Si hiciera eso, también estaría alejándome de la mía.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró ella al borde de las lagrimas.

—No llores—le dijo al acercar su rostro al de ella y poner sus labios contra los de ella suavemente.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_(te reto a dejarme ser tu, tu primera y única)_

_Promise I'm worth it_

_(prometo que merezco la pena)_

La continuo besando de esa manera por varios minutos mientras el mundo cada vez se diluía más con la nada. Se separó de ella un poco para limpiarle las lagrimas que habían escapado y obligarla a enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas cuando la levanto un poco para llevarla dentro de su casa.

Él al fin había cedido a aquello que lo llamaba desde hace tanto, pero hasta que ella no estuviera lo suficientemente segura en sus sentimientos como para pararse en el campo inestable que él era, no podía dejarla entrar, ya que si ella asustada decidiera huir, él no resistirá haber probado el cielo de tal manera para luego ser mandado de nuevo al infierno.

Pero ahora era diferente y lo pudo sentir en cada palabra de ella, lo pudo ver en sus ojos. No podía seguir negando que la necesitaba por igual… el dobe de Naruto le había dicho lo mismo que a ella … "La necesitas porque es la única que puede ayudarte, es la única que ha logrado traspasar tus barreras"

A partir de ese día todo seria nuevo y diferente.

Ya no habría más noches frías y tortuosas para ninguno de los dos

_To prove I am the one who can _

_(de probar que soy la persona que puede)_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_(caminar esa milla hasta que comience el final)_

-…- -…- -…-

NOTAS DE AUTOR: gracias por leer de nuevo y espero leerlos a todos! Ojala les haya gustado!


End file.
